Peurs nocturnes (Terraink)
by Thais'Slash
Summary: Alors qu'ils jouent à un jeu d'horreur, Laink, seul devant son écran, pense aux peurs qui l'habitent. Or ces dernières ne sont pas toutes uniquement liées au jeu...


Ma première fanfic Terraink ! Évidemment je sais qu'ils sont en couple, je me permets juste d'imaginer ! Et si Terracid ou Laink veulent la suppression de ce one-shot, je le ferais.

S'il y a des perverses je m'excuse, mais pas de lemon ici ! Pas pour l'instant en tout cas x) C'est plutôt un écrit centré sur les pensées de Laink, quelque chose d'assez psychologique et moins dans l'action donc... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je serais ravie d'en prendre compte pour m'améliorer, et sur ce, bonne lecture !

Laink, tétanisé, fixait l'écran avec une addiction non contrôlée. La nuit n'en était plus une, jour artificiel sous les lumières de l'ordinateur. Il sentait ses pupilles lourdes... Il jeta un regard hagard dans son miroir. Ses cernes et son teint pâle lui donnait l'air peu flatteur d'un cadavre. Son corps trahissait la peur qui le prenait aux tripes loin d'être la première fois, il était pourtant habitué à voir Terra jouer à des jeux d'horreurs et connaissait très bien ce sentiment d'appréhension lui nouant l'estomac. Il aurait du le laisser jouer seul. Chaque fois cependant, il était au rendez-vous, prêt à l'épauler dans l'attente constante d'un sursaut qui stopperait leurs cœurs pour de bon. Ce n'était qu'un soir de plus. Des heures vues comme un obstacle insurmontable, le temps serrant la corde autour de son cou.

Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à participer à ces sessions de jeu ? Peut-être était-ce pour se rassurer, se donner de l'estime -certes égoïstement- en constatant le peu de témérité de son ami dont le côté peureux dépassait largement la moyenne. Il restait lucide cependant. Il n'y avait pas que cela. Il savourait l'intimité de ces moments, où leurs émotions prenaient le dessus. Ils n'étaient jamais plus honnêtes que dans ces nuits tardives, ces moments volés à leur sommeil où leurs yeux se cherchaient, par caméra interposée. En ces instants de peur, il tardait à Laink de le revoir. Des fantaisies surréalistes embrumaient son esprit, mais il ne cessait d'espérer pouvoir un jour se blottir dans les bras de son ami, peut-être un jour amant.

Laink appréciait aussi de voir que ses petites remarques glissées dans les phases de tension, ses quelques blagues après les grandes frayeurs rassuraient Terracid. Il se sentait... Plus qu'utile, il se sentait apprécié, aimé pour ce qu'il était. Il n'y avait pas de masque, de faux-semblants pour garder un minimum d'estime. Il chérissait l'alchimie qu'ils partageaient, les remarques de Terra dont Laink savait qu'elles étaient destinées à le rassurer. Dans la pénombre de sa chambre il sourit, malgré l'atmosphère lugubre du jeu. Terracid le remarqua, et l'interrogea du regard. Laink esquiva ses yeux, ignorant la chaleur qui s'emparait de son visage, et préféra demander s'il avait finalement compris l'énigme qui les bloquait dans le jeu. Pris d'une impulsion, il demanda, ignorant le stream et les viewers devenus témoins :

« -Eh, Terra... Faudrait qu'on se voit bientôt. Ce genre de jeu, c'est vraiment plus marrant ensembles dans la même pièce, parce que le système des cinq minutes... »

Il feignait la dérision mais il espérait que son ami comprenne les non-dits qui ne parvenaient pas à passer ses lèvres. Terra se stoppa un instant, s'humecta les lèvres et reprit ses recherches dans le jeu. D'une désinvolture qui sonnait faux, il répondit :

« -Bah écoute je t'avais déjà invité pour les vacances, c'est à toi de me dire les dates. Et tu vas encore te foutre de ma gueule quand je vais crier, alors j'suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de jouer à des jeux d'horreur avec toi dans la même pièce.

-Je t'autoriserai à te venger en mettant les tambours de Jumanji, si ça te vexe trop...

-Tu veux vraiment venir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Thomas ne sut trop quoi répondre. Il fut soudain conscient de leur audience, des centaines d'inconnus spectateurs de cet échange, dont il sentait déjà qu'il risquait de devenir trop intime. Il lança un regard suppliant à son compagnon, qui annonça d'une voix neutre une page de publicité. Le jeune parisien se permit de souffler. Il plongea à nouveau ses pupilles dans celles, bleues azur, de son ami. Étrangement, bien que la peur ne le possédait plus, sa gorge était nouée au-delà de sa propre volonté. Sûrement était-ce la déception. La peine qui ne le quittait plus, depuis que cette petite voix défaitiste s'entêtait à lui murmurer qu'il ne serait jamais possible pour eux d'être ensembles. Pour une fois, les mots qu'il marmonna mirent au clair l'épais brouillard régnant dans son esprit :

« -Tu me manques, Damien.

-On ne s'est pas vus depuis des mois, c'est vrai... soupira le concerné, passant sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. J'aimerais te revoir aussi, tu sais. En plus tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien en ce moment. Tu penses souvent. Et c'est pas dans tes habitudes, pouffa-t-il.

-C'est pas faux, approuva-t-il en riant lui aussi. Je peux pas m'en empêcher je crois, ces derniers temps. »

Ils eurent un petit rire embarrassé avant de chacun regarder autour d'eux, ne sachant que faire. Mais Laink n'était pas une de ces mijaurées ne sachant s'avouer leurs sentiments. Les mots lui manquaient.

« Est-ce que ça te gênerait si notre amitié changeait ? Finit-il par demander. Je sais que tu n'es pas encore trop con pour l'avoir remarqué.

-Ah bah merci, sympa. Mais oui... J'ai vu que c'était devenu un peu différent entre nous. A croire que faire des allusions à un éventuel couple et aller jusqu'à lire une fanfic, ça nous est monté à la tête. »

Ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en se rappelant la lecture mouvementée de cette fiction. La réplique « J'vais t'baiser ! » résonnait encore dans leurs esprits, accompagnés de rires et de larmes. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, avant que Terracid n'esquisse un sourire joueur, si ce n'était un légèrement attendri. Et comme à son habitude, il avoua avec une référence d'un de leurs épisodes :

« -Je crois que moi aussi, j'aimerais que tu sois le soldat Flantier du caporal Terracid.

-Je serais ta chaussure à jeter, pour te protéger et t'accompagner dans les moments difficiles, continua Laink, les yeux peut-être trop humides. »

Les jointures de ce dernier blanchirent alors qu'il agrippait avec force les accoudoirs de sa chaise. Comment était-on sensé réagir, lorsque l'on vivait un moment d'émotion intense tout en étant réduit à fixer son écran ? Les joues écarlates, il fixait son désormais amant avec incertitude. Terracid se mit à rire en sentant son malaise, avant de se calmer en sentant les inquiétudes de son partenaire.

« -Tu sais, ça fonctionne les relations à distance. Ça dépend des personnes, mais je crois qu'au bout de neuf ans on s'est habitués à ne se voir que quelques fois par an !

-Et si tu te lasses ?

-Je ne vois pas ça arriver avant longtemps, le rassura-t-il. Et si à un moment, ça s'étiole entre nous... On aura qu'à aller à Prague...

-La ville des amoureux, compléta Laink dans un fou-rire. Je t'inviterais dans mon camion tout chauffé...

-J'attends que ça, susurra Terracid. »

Sur ces mots, ses yeux revinrent au chat, où tous les viewers s'impatientaient. Il soupira et reprit le stream, s'excusant avec un sourire qui s'effaça bien vite, la tension du jeu reprenant le dessus. Laink, lui, avait fait comme s'il devait se chercher une boisson, s'éclipsant pour calmer ses rougissements. Une autre heure passa avec ses cris et sueurs froides, avant que les écrans respectifs ne s'éteignent. Laink s'allongea sur son matelas, fixant le ciel et ses timides étoiles, pensif. Était-ce l'anxiété, qui le gardait éveillé ? Ou bien l'excitation de savoir ses sentiments réciproques ? Le sommeil ne venait pas, et si l'insomnie le guettait alors il souhaitait ne pas être seul. Il prit son portable, appela Terracid. La nuit défila sans qu'il ne clôt ses paupières, rythmée par des murmures et des mots doux avoués dans le silence.

Bientôt, ils se retrouveraient. Se prendraient dans leurs bras, auraient quelques fous-rires avant de s'embrasser. Peut-être que le baiser serait doux, ou passionné, et Laink espérait que Terracid le laisserait s'abandonner dans ses bras. Ils entrelaceraient leurs doigts puis ils s'écarteraient, parce que ce serait peut-être trop romantique. Ils boiraient quelques bières, et au détour d'un verre ils se feraient des promesses sur l'avenir. Lorsqu'il eut fini de raconter ce qu'il avait imaginé pour eux, le jeune homme n'entendit qu'un silence. Déconcerté, il souffla le nom de son amant, qui répondit après quelques secondes :

« -T'entendre parler de nous, ça rend tout ça plus réaliste, et te voir te projeter à ce point, ça me fait flipper je crois. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis en couple, mais... Une relation ça reste plein d'imprévus, d'aléas. »

Il ne comprenait que trop bien ces mots, car lui aussi espérait que le hasard leur soit favorable. Que les disputes ne soient pas trop violentes, que les froids ne restent pas éternels. Mais pour l'instant, l'euphorie ne gardait que le positif. Les câlins, les baisers, les étreintes dans des draps froissés, les réveils à deux, les rires, les journées intimistes ou au grand jour, les mains étroitement enlacées.

« -Je peux rien te promettre, mais je suis sûr qu'on créera un tas de bons souvenirs, de bons moments qui ne se finiront jamais. »

Il se mit à sourire, son visage rayonnant. Et alors que le jour se levait, tous deux s'autorisèrent à rêver, cédant à l'appel de la fatigue.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, même s'il ne se passait finalement pas grand chose ? Juste des insécurités, mais aussi du bonheur, je me rend compte que je me suis assez inspirée de ma propre relation à distance. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
